Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic device protective cases and to supports therefor. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic device case that slides onto a tablet or smartphone, whereby the frontside or backside is protected and the sides are used to secure the sleeve thereto.
Handheld electronic devices such as tablets and smartphones are all-but necessary appliances for everyday living and for business purposes. These devices store important data and provide vital connectivity. Most maintain important personal information, user contacts, and other data that assist with productivity, connectivity, or for general usage (i.e. gaming, navigation, internet access, etc.). Handheld electronic devices provide rapid access to information and the ability to reach others with the press of a dial. As a result, these devices are ingrained into our society and have rapidly become a necessary personal item while at home or while away.
Common problems associated with these devices are their fragility and cost. Most smartphones are quite sophisticated and therefore are an expensive piece of equipment. Protecting the investment made to acquire the device is a common need. It is not uncommon for a user to drop a smartphone or tablet during routine use, which can lead to damage and potential interference with its continued use. To prevent damage, many users employ a protective case along the outside of the electronic device to absorb impacts and prevent screen or chassis damage.
The present invention relates to a slidable smartphone or tablet cover that secures around the sides and one face of the electronic device. The cover prevents damage to the device and furthermore facilitates storage while connected to the device and while the device is in use. The cover comprises an elongated member having a first surface, a pair of upstanding sidewalls, and a pair of inward lips extending from the sidewalls. This forms a partial enclosure, whereby the first surface covers the screen or backside of an electronic device while the sidewalls and inward lips secure the cover around the sides thereof. Along the first and second ends of the cover are flared surfaces, whereby one end flares outward to facilitate insertion of the electronic device, while the opposite end flares inward to prevent the electronic device from sliding out of the cover through that end. Overall the assembly prevents screen or chassis damage by absorbing impacts along the first surface, sidewalls or inward lip of its design.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to protective devices for handheld electronic devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device in the prior art is U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0000945 to Mongan, which discloses an electronic device holder that is adapted to cradle the electronic device and support the device from a wearer's person. Several embodiments are disclosed, including an arrangement that includes a back side to support the electronic device with tabs that secure the electronic device to the backside. Further provided are articulating embodiments. However, none of the Mongan devices contemplate a slidable screen cover as disclosed herein.
Another device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,969 to Kim, which discloses a belt holder for a portable electronic device that includes a guide channel, a clip plate, and a locker for removably securing an electronic device into the belt holder and securing the assembly to a wearer's belt. The Kim device secures a phone or similar article in a case that is supported along the belt of a user. The present invention contemplates a slidable screen cover for a substantially flat electronic device, such as a smartphone or tablet device. The screen cover secures over the side edges of the assembly and the surface of the cover shrouds the touchscreen of the device to prevent damage thereto.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0205244 to Hewes, Jr. discloses another holster for an electronic device that is formed from a tee shaped article of leather, whereby the assembly forms over an electronic device and secures to itself with a fastener. The holster secures over a phone or similar electronic device and allows the assembly to be worn on the belt of the user. Similar to the aforementioned devices, the Hewes, Jr. device fails to contemplate a slidable screen cover that is substantially rigid in construction and secures over the sides of a smartphone or tablet screen.
Similar to the Hewes, Jr. device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,737 to Bauer, which discloses a holder for electronic devices that comprises a strap with an optional pouch, wherein the strap includes a pair of apertures for supporting an electronic device holster clips. The strap secures the electronic device within the clips of holster and permits the angular positioning of the holster without regard to vertical, whereby the strap secures the device therein and prevents it from sliding therefrom. While the Bauer device may be used to secure over an electronic device, it fails to contemplate a hardened sleeve that secures around the sides and over the touchscreen of a like-equipped electronic device.
The present invention provides a protective cover that slidably engages a rectangular smartphone, tablet, or similar electronic device for the purposes of preventing damage thereto when dropped or mishandled. The cover comprises an elongated assembly with a U-shaped cross section and flared ends. It is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and provides a simple construction that fulfills a need in the art for electronic device protective cases.